1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display driven in a frame inversion mode, which constrains flickers associated with the frame inversion drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is provided with a liquid crystal layer between a common electrode and pixel electrodes disposed on a matrix, applies a voltage corresponding to an image signal between both electrodes to change a transmission factor of the liquid crystal layer, and transmits light from a back light through the liquid crystal layer to perform gradation display. In this case, in order to prevent burn-in of a liquid crystal panel and deterioration of a liquid crystal material due to movement of ion components in the liquid crystal material toward one electrode through its long-time driving, the liquid crystal layer is driven by alternately inverting the polarity of the voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer. A mode inverting the polarity for each frame is referred to as a frame inversion mode, and a mode inverting the polarity for each line is referred to as a line inversion mode.
On the other hand, it is proposed to use a ferroelectric material as the liquid crystal material to enhance a response speed of the liquid crystal material to the applied voltage. For example, this is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-219938. In such a liquid crystal display, writing is performed by applying a voltage with only one polarity to the liquid crystal material; the back light is turned on in the state of holding the voltage after the writing; and subsequently, an inversion voltage is applied for erasing. Color display can be achieved through a field sequential color mode by displaying a RGB frame image in a time-sharing manner using RGB LED devices as the back-light light source without using a color filter.